Logg-Ed In
by The Knight of the Rusty Helm
Summary: Follow the adventures of Ed, Edd and Eddy, Inside the MMORPG, Black Fate. Rated T beacuse of Violence and Eddy's mouth.
1. Character Creation

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy or any other characters.

_**I was thinking about this idea for quite a lot of time, From the moment i Played .Hack/GU or now that im seeing Log Horizon. This is also what happens beacuse of my love to Ed, Edd 'n Eddy and The Videogames.**_

''I ''- Characters Talking

'I '- Characters Thoughts

_I - _Magazines or Other Media

**I** - Chats

* * *

_Black Fate, The first MMO using the virtual reality gear called, Terminal-Helm, created by The Company Inferno, was released a month ago. With his Almost-real Graphics and extreamly interactive world lots of peoples started revering this new game as the start of the new era of Gaming. The game takes place in the medieval world of Arjerth..._

Double D stopped reading the magazine as a sound come out of he PC.

''It must be installed already'' Double D said to himself.

He was correct, the installation of the game Black Fate, was complete. He couldn't stop himself to click the icon of the game in his desktop. But another sound come out of his computer. He had a message on the social community, Toonbook.

'It's a message from Eddy'

**Did you install the game already?**

**Yes, it's already installed but I didn't play it yet** Double D responded to the message.

**Good I will message Ed, so all of us can start the game at the same time** Eddy reply to the last message.

Double D sighed for a second. Most of the other kids on the Cul-de-Sac Already had the game. He mostly buy it because of his friend Ed, who didn't want to start the game alone and Eddy, That was excited by the possibility of him becoming one of the top players. But even so the game was quite interesting for him. How could a videogame be so similar to real life?, Was the question that come into his mind when he seen screenshots of the game.

Another Message from Eddy appeared in the screen.

**Monobrow is ready, let's start the game**

Double D slowly taken his Terminal-Helm, which was similar to a Military Helmet connected to his computer by an USB. He put on the helmet and clicked a bottom on the right side. His body fell into the bed as he entered into the game.

He was in the title screen, where he introduced his Username and Password. And pressed the Log in button. Everything around him started shining and he was taken to the character creation. There he had to choose from multiple things of his character. Starting from the race there were a lot of possible races, The number was 10. He didn't think about this a lot, He chose to be an elf. Then there was the Class Creation, that also had lot of option, To be exact 20 different Classes, These classes where distributed in 4 groups of 5 classes each, Healers, Warriors, Rogues and Mages. One Class of the Healer class taken his attention, The Priest, A class with balanced Healing powers and Light Magic attacks, but its quite fragile. He lost no time and chose that option.

Then it come the Character Customization, he made his character similar to his real life self, Medium-height, Green eyes, Black hair and slightly tan skin, a Mage robe and a Wooden Staff. At last he typed a Name for his character, Newton and then clicked the Done Button; A some beautiful lights danced around him and he was morphed into his avatar.

Everything started shining like before and he found himself in some kind of Cave. One of the main things about this game was the start. Unlike other games, that the first missions where solo, The game taken a few players that started the game at the same time and team them up in their first dungeon, that was why the Eds decided to start the game at the same time.

Two mans were already waiting for him. One of Them had black hair, Peach colored skin and was strangely short, he had a Brown leather armor and Two daggers. The other, was tall with Orange hair and yellow skin, he had a shiny Iron armor and was armed with a sword and a shield. Double D noticed he could see their usernames, The short one was Reiche and the tall one Lothar. Double D quickly deduced they were his friends, Ed and Eddy.

''Looks like you actually learned something in the German class, Eddy'' Double D joked.

''Oh, Shut up Sockhead'' His smaller friend responded

''Double D, you already here!'' Lothar said as he given Newton a bear hug.

''Yes, Ed, I'm already here, Can you let me go?'' Double D asked.

''Oh, Sorry'' The bigger Ed let go his friend.

''I quite interesting character choices, I must say'' The smart boy said.

''Yeah, I thought it could be more comfortable to use something similar to my beautiful real self'' Eddy started scratching his head as he said this.

''So you choose Dwarf, Ed is a human and I'm an elf, I can't stop thinking about certain popular Book trilogy'' Newton remarked.

''Whatever you say Sockhead''

Double D takes a look around.

''Where are the other? I heard that the Starter Dungeon Party was made by 10 persons'' Double D asked

''Those losers? , They already started the dungeon like 30 seconds before you come'' Eddy answered.

''What! And why you two didn't stop them? Didn't you hear how hard the Dugeons in this game are?! Some people didn't even beat the first dungeon with their 10 person's party!''Newton said as he started to desesperate.

''Not a Big deal Newton'' Reiche responded ''After all, we are the Eds, with my Leadership, Your Brain and Ed Help, We are unbeatable!''

Newton sighed ''I guess we got no other option than trying''

''The last to enter it's a Chicken!''Eddy yells as he runs into the shadows of the new dungeon

''I like chickens Eddy!'' Ed says as he followed Eddy

''Oh Dear, Wait for me!'' Double D exclaimed as he started running behind them.

Their figures disappeared in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

_**Black Fate Starter Guide - Introduction and Races List  
**_

_**This Guide was made for new players that are about to enter into the great world of Arjerth.**_

_**One of the first thinks you have to think before getting into Black Fate, Are the Races, they are different eachother, each having their own Pros and Cons.  
**_

_**Now we will give you a list of all the Races, With a brief description of each.**_

_**Humans: The most common race on Arjerth, Pros: Balanced Cons: Aren't specially good in anything.**_

_**Elfs: Similar to humans, But with pointy ears. Pros: Higher Magika and Speed Cons: Low Endurance  
**_

_**Dwarfs: Half the height of a human, males are know for having a beard. Pros: Streght and Endurance Cons: Low Magika**_

_**Fairys: Magical beings created by the gods as protectors of the forest, they have wings and normally are smaller than the Dwarfs. Pros: Abode Averenge Magika and Can fly for short periods of time. Cons: Low Endurance and Speed**_

_**Orcs: Dark creatures, They have green or black skin and are higher than humans. Pros: Stregth and Speed Cons: Bizarrely Low Luck**_

_**Goblins: Same height than the Dwarf. They also got Green skin as the orcs. Pros: High Luck and Speed Cons: Low Streght and Magic**_

_**Ghouls: Created by necromancers. They normally are death human bodys. Pros: Endurance, Speed And Streght Cons: Weak to Magic.  
**_

_**Minotaur: Humanoids with head of a bull and the body of a man. Pros: Streght and Magika Cons: Low speed.**_

_**Tengu: Similar to Humans , but have a unnaturally long nose and wings coming from their back. Pros: Can fly for long periods of time and at high speed Cons: Are particulary weak to electricity and are slower walking than the rest of the races.**_

_**Kappa: Roughtly the height of a Dwarf. They are smilar to frogs in terms of aspect. Pros: They can stay in the water for extreamly long time periods and pocess high magika. Cons: Low Endurance and speed on the ground.**_


	2. The First Boss

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ed, Edd n' Eddy Characters That appears in this story. But I down the Black Fate and This fan fiction.

''I ''- Characters Talking

'I '- Characters Thoughts

_I - _Magazines or Other Media

**I** – Chats or Game Messages

* * *

''Hurry up guys, you are too slow!'' Eddy yells to his friends. He was already 30 meters away from his friends. Ed was trying to speed up, but he found too hard to run with a Iron armor. Double D, was already tired, that was strange even for himself.

'I don't remember that Eddy ran so fast' He slowed down 'Maybe it's the speed stat' He stopped to rest a bit. 'For Eddy it's easy to run at high speed for long time, because of his class, that must be one of the Rogue classes, as they are mainly speed fighters. On the other side Ed, Being a Human, he should have to be slightly faster than he is now, But because his Class, Possibly a warrior of some kind, his Speed got slower. This game isn't just fun, you need to calculate every single stat of your character'

Ed and Eddy walked back to Double D.

''Are you okay, Double D?'' Ed asked.

''Yeah, I'm okay, Thanks for asking Ed'' Double D answered.

Eddy noticed something '' Why there is no monsters here? Aren't the Dungeons supposed to have lots of monster running around?''

''Very perceptive Eddy, I guess that the other beginners already cleaned up this path''

''And they are taking all our EXP and Loot!'' Eddy exclaimed ''Ed, Grab Double D, We will not let those Idiots take things that are supposed to be mine!'' Eddy got back into running.

''Aye, Capitan!'' Ed did as he was ordered to. He grabbed Double D by the feet's and dragged him will running.

''Ed, Can I walk by myself?!'' Double D asked, but his demands were ignored.

I didn't pass much time until a sound was heard by them, something similar to a Dog bark. Suddenly 5 Wolfs appeared behind them. One of them dashed at Double D that was still being dragged by Ed.

The bigger Ed turned back to see the Animals, but accidentally hit the wolf with his friend, making the wolf hit the wall.

''Where is the Doggy?'' Ed stupidly asked, as he dropped Double D

''Ed, You Idiot, Those aren't Dogs, They are Wolfs'' Eddy corrected his friends.

''Like the monster that attacked Rolf?'' Ed asked

''Emmm…. Yes, Ed, and you don't want Rolf to get scared by the Bad wolfs'' Eddy said, Trying to trick Ed.

''Oh, Poor Rolf, Don't worry, I will take care of the wolfs, as I'm Lothar!'' Ed unsheathed the sword from his back and taken the shield on his free hand. Eddy taken both of his daggers and used one in each hand. Double D got back into his feats.

Ed charged at the wolf that as recovering from the last hit. And hit it with the Shield, The ghost got hit into the wall again. The wolf tried to attack Ed by biting him, but he defended with his sword, leaving a mark on the beast mouth.

''Ed, You using your weapons in the wrong way, you must defend with the Shield and attack with the sword'' Edd commented.

''Oh, Thank you Double D'' Ed responded as he swing his sword at the wolf, Defeating it.

Eddy, with his higher Speed, passed his friend and got directly at one of the wolfs, stabbing it in the both sides with his daggers. The wolf growled in pain, but the injuries didn't stop him to bite Eddy in the arm. Eddy felt this, it wasn't as much pain as he expected for a wolf bite. He tried to take the wolf off his arm by kicking it, but the wolf was too the beast didn't stop biting Eddy arm.

''Sockhead, Do something with that magic stick you got!'' Eddy demanded to his magical friend.

Double D pointed his staff at Edd but nothing happened. 'Maybe if I swing it' He moved it from one side to another, trying to focus himself into healing Eddy. Nothing happened.

Eddy managed to take the wolf of by kicking it several times, and stabbed him on the back of the neck, defeating it.

The other Wolfs ran Directly into Double D, He managed to hit one with the staff but another bite him in the arm. Felt a slight pain. The wolf stopped biting him as the other two formed a circle around Double D.

Double D pointed his staff up, trying to cast a spell. 'Come on, Work'. Nothing happened again. Two of the wolfs tried to tackle Double D from his back, but they were hit by a running Ed, That hit them with his shield.

''No Monster hurts my friends!'' Ed yelled at the wolfs. The beasts turned their attention to Ed. They attacked him, but the attacks were repelled by his armor. Ed slashed at the wolf that was hit by Double D, Defeating it. Eddy ran into the battle slashing the wolf leg with his dagger, suddenly a big letters appeared over the wolf, **Critical Hit! **The wolf fell with that single attack.

The remaining wolf, in desperation, tried to attack Double D. Double D remembered he also had a small dagger. He taken the short weapon and did an un-accurate cut in the wolf face. This given Eddy the time to throw one of his daggers at the wolf. Killing it. A Window appeared in front of the Eds. **Congratulations Xp 300 Objects Obtained: Wolf Fur x4 100 Lenora. **Along with the words. **You have Level Up!**

''Wow! We have Level Up already!'' Ed exclaimed.

''Yeah Lumpy, Don't get so happy, It's just Level 2'' Eddy responded to his friend.

Eddy and Edd walked to their friend.

''What was that?! Why didn't you do some Mage Stuff?'' Eddy asked.

''Eddy, Did you noticed that there was no tutorial at the start of the game?'' Double D said.

''Well, Now that you said it, Yes, But Hey, Our first game didn't have an tutorial anyway''

''That isn't the point Eddy, How Magic user like me would know how to utilize the magic?'' Double D looked around, The only things that looked different from real life where that he could see the people Health bars, names, Level, and also that on the top right corner of his eyesight there was some kind of bar, Showing his current life, Level, Magic and Character name.

''How you even enter into the in-game menu-'' As Double D said this word a menu appeared in front of him, with the words **Inventory, Character, Quests, Skills, Party, Friends and Options.** ''Well I already solved this problem, maybe most things in the game work with Voice commands''

He tapped the Skills commands, another window opened, giving him a list of skills he have.

''Humm, **Light Blast**, **Heal** and** Flash**. Not very descriptive, But it should work'' Double D commented about his skills.

The other Two Eds also opened their menus.

Eddy tapped Party, and immediately send him to two options, **Create party with people near you** or **specify people **''Hey Newton, I don't think this refers to some kind of Dance party''

''No, by party they mean a group of people that teams with each other'' Edd responded.

''Oh, Then I goanna invite you into a party, we are a Team after all right?''

He didn't want to write the usernames of his friends, so he just clicked **Create party with people near you.** Newton and Lothar received a party invitation, from Eddy, Which they accepted.

''The Ed's Party has been formed!'' Ed said in an overdramatic manner.

''Well then, Lets continue, we don't need to lose time in this place''

They continued walking, more calmly than before. Ed and Eddy were looking at their Character Skill list, Lothar had **Guardian Flare**, **Great Slash **and** Counter **, While Reiche had **Sneak**, **Steal **and **Cross Cutter.**

After long minutes of walking they found a Huge Door, with images of demons. The Eds were clearly intimidated by the door, a yell come from the other side.

''Ed, C-could you open the door please'' Double D asked

''Emm, Eddy, He is talking to you are calling you'' Ed responded.

''Y-you two are a p-p-air of chickens''

Eddy gulped, and opened the door, with his two friends behind him.

''Oh Dear'' Edd said as he seen what was in the other side.

A big figure was in the center of the room, Made of pure rocks and at least 10 meters big. But this wasn't what surprised the Eds, what surprised them, was that there were the other 7 players, that were supposed to be with, lying on the ground, they still had some Hp, but they didn't have the energy to move. The Golem was already damaged to the ¼ percent of his health, but it was still intimidating.

The Stone creature turned his attention to the Eds. He walked to them slowly, making the ground shake each time his feet's touched the land.

''Newton, Stay away and heal us! Lothar and I will take care of this thing!'' Eddy commanded.

The Golem launched a punch at the Eds, But Ed managed to stop the attack with his shield, giving Eddy time to jump into the Golem arm.

''CROSS CUTTER!'' Eddy's daggers started to glow as he said the skill Command. He slashed both into the Golem arm, making a big cut in the Golem arm, then Eddy jumped from the Golem arm.

But the Golem managed to kick Eddy, Making him hit the wall. This taken 1/3 of Eddy life.

Double D pointed at Eddy with his staff. ''Heal!'' The Staff and Eddy started to glow, as Eddy health got back to full.

''Thank you'' Eddy said to his friend.

''At this rate we will not Defeat this monster, A few hits and we are down…'' Edd said as he tried to think a plan.

''I already got a plan, and you know what it is, let's take it down, Ed Style!'' Both Double D and Ed nodded at this; they have known each other enough to know what to do.

The golem tried to attack Ed as he was looking at the others.

''Counter!'' Ed shield glowed as it moved at amazing speed, defending from the golem attack, and then Ed slashed the Golem with great strength. The made the golem take step backward.

''Light Blast!'' Double D pointed his staff at the Golem, and shoots some kind of Ball made of light, making a big explosion in the boss torso. Making the Golem fall from his feet's.

''Cross Cutter!'' ''Great Slash!'' Eddy and Ed said in Unison, Their weapons started to glow, Ed taken his sword down, Almost cutting the whole Torso of the golem in one hit. While Eddy target was the golem head, which was cut by the attack.

The Golem body started disappearing, as his Hp Bar was already empty.

The only thing that taken the Eds attention from that moment the words **Congratulations **and **Dungeon clear** that appeared in front of them.

''W-we did it!'' Ed cheered as he hugs his two friends.

''Yes, Lumpy! We did it!'' Eddy was also excited about their victory.

''Indeed Guys, We did it right'' Double D said.

The other newbie's joined to the Ed's celebration.

As they were celebrating, a big white door appeared in the wall behind them, with light coming from the other side of it.

''I-it's that…'' One of the guys said.

''The door to Arjerth?!'' The other players stopped celebrating as they ran to the door and run to the new land, Most running at all directions, as they where thirsty for exploration.

The Ed also got outside, ignoring the Level up message and the Look window.

They saw a vast grassy field, with mountains at the other side, rivers and what seems to be a medieval village at the distance.

The Ed's, Even Eddy, were amazed by the beautiful view.

''It's so beautiful!'' Ed exclaimed, in admiration.

''For once You right, Lothar'' Eddy said.

Double D was the most amazed of the three, he was almost speechless. But he managed to say a something.

''Gentleman, This is our first reward, in the Great world of Black Fate!''

* * *

-Eds Party-

Reiche/Eddy Lv3^-Party Leader

Newton/Edd Lv3^

Lothar/Ed Lv3^

* * *

**_Black Fate Starter Guide – Stats_**

**_The stats are one important element in Black Fate; They define your character characteristics._**

**_Now we will list you all the Stats._**

**_Strength: The Physical Power that a character has. It it's the main thing to calculate damage._**

**_Endurance: How much damage you can Endure. This it's the direct opposite of Strength._**

**_Speed: How fast your character can move._**

**_Magika: The more Magika you have, the more magical skills you use._**

**_Elemental Resistance: Some armor and Races are strong against certain element, which can be: Fire, Water, Electricity, Light, Darkness and Earth._**


	3. The Village of Erlert

Disclaimer: I don't own any Ed, Edd n' Eddy Characters That appears in this story. But I down the Black Fate and This fan fiction.

_**Thanks for all the people that has been reading this story. This charapter is mostly a filler, so I'm sorry if its too short. I also wanted to say that this story is taking place after the events of the Big Picture Show(Even so i would preffer it to be before the movie, But that would mostlikely be chronologically imposible). Don't forget to Review or (If you like this fanfiction) follow.**_

''I ''- Characters Talking

'I '- Characters Thoughts

_I - _Magazines or Other Media

**I** – Chats or Game Messages

* * *

The Ed's started walking to the nearest village; they already walked 2 km from the starter cave, and defeated a few **Lv.1 Slimes**, that didn't give them almost any Xp, or Objects.

''Are we there yet, Eddy?''

''No, Ed''

''And now?''

''No''

''And now?''

''Shut up, Ed'' Eddy yelled in annoyance. ''Seriously Double D, How more time we have to walk until we get to the village''

''Well, I guess a 10 minutes'' Double D calmly responded. ''Also, What class you guys choose?''

''Oh, Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I'm a Thief, You known, Stealing, Back-stabbing, that kind of tricks'' Eddy said.

Ed unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the sun ''I'm Lothar, The Knight!''

''Well, I'm a Priest as you must noticed already''

They almost got hit by a group of persons of horses that was going to the opposite direction.

''Hey, Watch were you are going, Idiots!'' Eddy yelled at them.

''Calm Down, They must be in a hurry'' Double D said trying to calm Eddy down.

''If my level was slightly higher, I would beat the crap out of those idiots!''

Double D sighed. ''Well, I can see the Village already'' Double D says as he pointed to the village. It was similar to the medieval towns, with a small river in the middle, a market at the entrance and a church in the center of the town. There were lots of players, walking around the town, Most of them with Levels from 1-7. Strangely there were some slightly damaged buildings.

'What happened here?'' Double D asked to his friends.

''Who cares? Let's just make out great Entrance!'' Eddy responded, running directly to the market, and he was followed by Edd and Ed

Ed and Eddy as they entered into the town they looked around the Shopping district. Double D finally arrived.

''Hey Newton, There are some cool armors and weapons in the market!'' Ed said at His friend

''E- I mean, Lothar, We just started the game, I don't think we can get any new armors or weapons yet.'' Double D respond ''I guess we could start doing Quest.''

''And how we even get a quest….'' Eddy responded. This comment was followed by an awkward silence.

Double D finally spoken. ''I guess it must be somewhere near the center of the village''

''Good Thinking, Sockhead''

They walked to the center of the village, finding even more damaged houses.

''It's like the movie the attack of the Alien Knights Part 2'' Ed randomly says as they get into the center of the city.

There was a building with a big sign with the words, Tavern Get your Quests here.

''Well that sign its useful'' Double D comments as he opens the door.

It was larger inside than outside. There were a lot of chairs and tables around the place, and a counter with several female NPCs attending.

The three walked to the counter.

''Welcome to the Erlert Village Tavern, You look new here, what do you need?'' The Npc said.

''Em, Oh yeah, you got any Easy quests for us?'' Double D asks.

''Yeah, We got a list of Quest for you to choose'' The Npc passes them a list with possible missions.

The three stare into the list. None of them was extremely exiting

''This are all boring missions!'' Eddy yelled at the Npc

''Sorry, But you can't do more difficult quest than those until you Lv. Up'' The Npc calmly responds.

''Also can I ask what happened to the village? Some houses in the zone are damaged'' Double D asked to the Npc.

''It's just a regular bandit raid, I heard they were 24 low leveled bandits that thought they could attack their village by their own '' The Npc responded.

''Such bestial act. Good thing that the village survived''

They hear the sound of a bell coming from outside.

''What is that sound?'' Ed asked

''it's the sound of the Church Bell, It sounds once every hour'' The Npc said, Still with a poker face.  
''Oh no, that mean it is the 10:00 Pm already!'' Double D alarmed

''Oh Crap, Tomorrow we have school, Hurry Lets Log out!'' Eddy said.

The three opened the Menu but they noticed there was no Log out Button

''What the hell, How the heck we Log out!''

''Don't say me that we are trapped inside the game!'' Double D started to hyperventilate.

''This remembers me, Sw*** A** Oli*** and Lo*Hor*zon'' Ed randomly commented.

One of the players that was hanging out in the tavern got near them, with a cynical face ''The Log out Button it's at the options menu.''

There was an awkward silence. ''Oh, Thank you'' The three said in unison.

They quickly got into the options menu, and tapped the Log Out button.

Next day at school…..

The Eds were eating their launches at the cafeteria.

''Are you guys going to connect today?'' Ed asked broking the silence.

''Yeah, I'm going to connect, after all the other has been playing for a week or so, and we have to make the difference of our Lvs. Shorter'' Eddy said, While eating his sandwich.

''You are being over competitive Eddy'' Double D said

''Oh yeah? So you don't want to be better than Sho- I mean Kevin?''

''I wouldn't care, because they already accepted us. Don't you remember our little adventure last summer?''

''Don't remember me that, I'm still psychologically hurt by what happened''

''Well then that means more Monster Hunting for Ed?'' Ed asked.

''Yes, Ed, As soon as we get out of the school, we will get back into that game and kick some monsters!'' Eddy commanded.

''Yay, No Beast will Stop, Lothar, The Monster Hunter!'' Ed yelled in happiness.

* * *

Ed's Party

Reiche/Eddy Lv.3 Class Thief Race Dwarf -Party Master

Newton/Edd Lv.3 Class Priest Race - Elf

Lothar/Ed Lv.3 Class Knight Race Human

* * *

**_Black Fate Starter Guide – Important Building_**

**_There are some buildings that are in every town, city or village._**

**_Church: Place used as the revive point for the most players._**

**_Market: A zone or building made specifically for the players to buy and sell their objects._**

**_Tavern: Here the adventures hangout or take Quests._**

**_Guard Post: The place where the Player Guards resurrect._**

**_Government office: Normally near the center of the town, its normally the place where the high Officers of the dominant Government of the zone stays._**


	4. Monster Hunters

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy or any other characters.

**_First of all, I have to thanks 'Key and Lock' for his review, I know that there are a some Fan fictions similar to this one, but most of them, are inactive, or dropped, So I wanted to try to make my own. _**

''I ''- Characters Talking

'I '- Characters Thoughts

_I - _Magazines or Other Media

**I** - Chats

* * *

Newton was waiting for his friends in front of the Tavern.

''They are late'' Double D quietly said to himself.

He saw them appearing in front of the Crouch, as that was the place where players normally appear after Login in.

''Hello, Newton!'' Ed said while waving his hand at him.

''We did say that we will Log In as we got into the house, I had to wait both of you for 30 minutes, what were you two doing?'' Double D asked with a defiant tone.

''What are you, my mother?'' Eddy asked in annoyance. ''We are here already, let's just take the Damm quest and start Leveling up''

''Well since you two taken so much to come, I selected our next mission by myself'' Double D taken a paper from his inventory and showed it to the other two Ed's.

**Oh good adventurers, Hunt the Speed Raptors that has been killing my sheep's. You will have a good reward if you do me this favor.**

**Atte, Farmer**

**Objective: Kill 15 Speed Raptors**

**Reward: 600 Lenora Speed Raptor Fur x3 Speed Raptor Skins x2**

''What the heck it's this?! Couldn't you got anything better than this crap of mission?!'' Eddy demanded.

''Eddy, You have to understand, we are just Lv.3, The will not give us a mission to kill a Dragon or similar things'' Double D responded, tapping his friend shoulder.

Eddy sighed. ''Okay, Let's just end this stupid quest already''

The Eds walked outside of the village, in direction to that farm.

''So, What those Speed Rollers looks like?'' Ed asked.

''They are Speed Raptors, and I don't know Eddy, I guess we goanna to know soon enough.'' Double D responded, as he heard strange sounds, Similar to barks coming near them.

Beasts similar to Velociraptors, but half the high of a human and they had Green skin, where coming from all directions, Making a circle around the Eds. In total there were 15 of these beasts.

''Oh, Those must be the Speed Raptors, Its strange I didn't expect there to be dinosaur like beings in this game. Also those appearances are historically inaccurate, because the Velociraptors had feathers.'' Double D said as he looked at the raptors with curiosity.

''No one cares, Sockhead, Let's take them back to J*rasic Pa*k!'' Eddy said as he and his friends taken their weapons.

One of the Speed Raptors wanted to take the initiative, but was quickly repelled by a shield smash by Ed.

''Any ideas?'' Eddy asked to his mage friend.

''Yeah, I got something'' Double D pointed his staff to the sun ''Flash!" A great light blinded the Speed Raptors.

''Nice job, Sock head!''Eddy dashed to the nearest Speed raptor, stabbing him it in both sides then kicking it out of balance and downward stabbing it. Managing to kill the Dinosaur with that attack.

''These things are easier than they look li-'' Eddy was bite by one of the Speed Raptors, that already got out of the effect of Flash, in the hand. ''OWWWW!'' He started moving his hand from one side to another trying to take the Dinosaur off.

Double D sighed. ''Lothar, Help Reiche please''

''Yes, Magical Mage D!'' Ed responded as he started spinning at Eddy direction, hitting everything in his way with his shield or was cut by his sword. ''I'm Ed, Cheese With macaroni!'' He finally got into Eddy, He landed a strong swing against the monster that was biting his friend, but the sword also landed into Eddy skin, strangely the sword just bounced off Eddy.

''What the heck?'' Eddy said noticing the sword didn't hit him.

''Interesting, It must be some kind of an anti-team kill mechanism'' Double D responded.

''Like it matters, Ed already taken most of the life of this stupid bird things'' Eddy said one Speed Raptor after another, Taking minor damage by some tries Speed Raptors to hurt him with their claws. Ed helped by spinning around with his sword, successfully killing the rest of Raptors.

The words **Level Up** appeared in front of them.

''Wow, Lv.4 Baby!'' Eddy cheered.

''Lothar, Its one step closer to global domination'' Ed randomly yelled.

''Yeah, We should go back and report to the Npc'' Double D said as he healed his friends.

They heard the sound of claps, coming from in front of them. They say 4 players of Lv.6. ''Good work Idiot's, Now give us all your money if you don't want to get hurt''

''Wait, I remember you; you are those guys from yesterday! The ones that almost hit me with your horses!'' Eddy exclaimed ''we will give you nothing! Right guys?!''

''Emm, Reiche, I don't think that is a good idea, they are more than us and their Levels are higher.'' Double D said

''Yeah, You should better hear your magical friend'' One of the bandits responded.

''No Bandit will pass Lothar!'' Ed yelled as he pointed his sword at them.

''We will see that.'' One of them that had a katana, charged to Ed, But he managed to defend with his shield.

''Don't worry Lothar!'' Double D pointed his staff at them. ''Light Blast!'' The explosion didn't affect Ed, but instead send his opponent a few meters away.

''Not bad for a newbie's'' The one that seem to be the leader said, Taking his spear and charging at Double D, But was intercepted by Eddy, who sliced the side of his arm.

Another bandit that had a bow, shoot a few of his arrows, Hitting Eddy, Taking some of his life.

''It's time to show them, How the Eds fight!'' Eddy yelled as his friends nodded.

''Great Slash!'' Ed's sword glowed as he tried to hit the Katana wielding bandit with his skill, but he managed to parry the attack.

''Circle Cut!'' The bandit started to spin with his sword at the side, making a big cut in Ed stomach, but Ed was still in his feet's because he still had 2/3 of his life.

''Ed! He-'' A Arrow passed next to Double D cheek, missing just because of the wind.

''Cross Slash!'' Eddy's daggers started to glow as he tried to cut the Bandit Leader neck, but was parried like Ed by him.

''Killer Thrust!'' He tried to impale Eddy with his Spear; Eddy managed to evade this by a second.

'They already overpowered us, if we were more prepared this wouldn't ha-'Edd got an idea. ''Lothar grab Reiche and me, Hurry, I got a plan!''

Ed grabbed Eddy and Edd.

''Hey Monobrow, Let me go I goanna beat that guy up!'' Eddy yelled.

''Sorry Eddy, But next time'' Double D pointed his staff to the sun. ''Flash!'' The spell worked, blinding the bandits and giving the Eds time to escape.

''Damm, They escaped'' The Lance user said.

''Well, At least we know there aren't any good players in the village…..'' A robed figure said.

''….So we just have tell the boss to start preparing the attack'' The one with the bow continued.

The Eds finally got to the village; Ed dropped his friends into the ground ''Last station, Please go out of the vehicle!''

''Einstein, You idiot! We should stayed and beat them up!'' Eddy demanded.

''We had no chances to defeat them Eddy, You must understand'' Double D said trying to calm his friend down.

''Okay, Let's just end the Damm quest, I'm tired already.'' Eddy said, scratching his head.

They entered into the tavern, they seen the guy that helped them yesterday staring at them.

''Looks like you were attacked by bandits, There are no monsters in the zone that have sharp weapons to make such an Injury'' He said much to the Ed's surprise. They taken a closer look to the guy, He had 15th century attire, with a green jacket and a blue pants, he also had rapier in his side. His username was xBlackRockx, his level was 13.

''How you know that? You were spying us?'' Eddy asked with a defiant tone.

''No, I just know most of the things that happen in this town, After all I'm a government member that come to investigate the urge of PK in the zone'' xBlackRockx said.

''And why a Government Agent it's talking to us'' Double D asked.

''Maybe because I need a little of information before I start the investigation, Could you say me what happened?'' He asked to them.

''And what we win by doing that?'' Eddy asked.

''Reiche! That's rude!''

''Oh, Don't worry, I have a spare coins'' He taken a sack full of money.

''You have a deal sir!'' Eddy responded as he started to narrate what happened.

''And that is what happened, Sorry but we had no time to look at their Usernames'' Double D said.

'' Don't worry, this is better than nothing, Thanks for the collaboration'' The Agent tossed the coins to Eddy as he leaved the tavern.

''Well now, let's just take that reward'' Eddy walked to the counter but was stopped by Edd.

''Will you was telling the story, I taken the reward from the counter so don't worry'' He said. ''Lets log out now, I guess we are all tired'' The other two nodded as they entered to the menus and logged out.

* * *

-Ed's Party-

Reiche/Eddy Lv.4^ Class Thief Race Dwarf -Party Master

Equipment: Leather top, Leather Gauntlets, Leather Boots and Leather Pants

Weapons: Iron Dagger x2

Skill: Sneak, Cross Cutter and Steal

Newton/Edd Lv.4^ Class Priest Race - Elf

Equipment: Magic Robe, used shoes and Hood.

Weapons: Staff

Skill: Light Blast, Heal and Flash

Lothar/Ed Lv.4^ Class Knight Race Human

Equipment: Iron Top, Iron Gauntlets, Iron boots and Iron Pants.

Weapons: Iron Sword and Wooden Shield

Skills: Guardian Flare, Great Slash and Counter

-Bandit's Party-

? Lv.7 Class Lancer Race Human - Party Master

Weapons: Steel Spear

Armor: Bandit Attire, Leather Boots, Leather Pants and Bandit Guantlets.

Skill: Killer Thrust, ?, ? and ?

? Lv.7 Class Archer Race Human

Weapons: Wooden Long Bow

Armor: Green Leather Top, Leather Boots, Leather Pants and Leather Guantlets.

Skills: ?, ?, ? and ?

? Lv 7 Class Samurai Race Human

Weapons: Steel Katana

Armor: Red Old Samurai Top, Chainmail Boots, Chainmail Guantlets, chainmail Pants and Old Samurai Helm.

Skills: Circle Slash, ?, ? and ?

? Lv7 Class Caster Race Elf

Weapons: Old Magic Tome

Armor: Magician robe and Hood

Skills: ?, ?, ?, ? and ?

-Independent-

xBlackRock/? Lv 15 Class Swordman Race Human

Equipament: Victorian Attire, Noble Guantlets, Noble Boots and Victorian pants.

Weapons: Noble Rapier

Skills: ?, ?, ?, ? and ?

* * *

**_Black Fate Starter Guide – Classes._**

**_Maybe the most important thing in the whole game, Not only because they are the ones that your general stats come from, but also the ones that define what equipment and weapons you can use._**

**_There are 20 classes that are divided in 4 groups that have 5 similar classes._**

**_1. Warriors_**

**_a. Swordsman: The most balanced class of the warriors group, but its highest stat is Attack. Weapon: Occidental Swords._**

**_ Armor: Light/Medium._**

**_b. Barbarian: A class with extremely high Strength stats, but their speed its low, and can only use Light armor _**

**_Weapons: Axes, Hammers, Two-Handed Occidental Swords _**

**_Armor: Light_**

**_c. Samurai: A class that excels the others in speed, But its Endurance it's generally low, also its one of the classes with most weapon choices. _**

**_Weapons: Oriental Weapons (Katanas, Naginatas, Dao's, Yumi's, Etc.)_**

**_ Armor: Medium_**

**_d. Soldier: This class takes advantage with its skills, which are difficult to evade to low speeded classes or persons._**

**_ Weapons: Lance, Spear and Halberd _**

**_Armor: Medium/Heavy._**

**_e. Knight: A slow moving class that it's mostly used as a tank by the groups._**

**_ Weapons: One-handed Swords, Axes, Maces and shields._**

**_ Armor: Heavy_**

**_2. Rogues_**

**_a. Thief: The fastest Class, Normally used as spies, or reserve members. They can steal objects from other players, open locked doors and climb structures._**

**_Weapons: Daggers, Small crossbows._**

**_Armor: Light/Capable to use Medium armor boots or Gauntlets._**

**_b. Ninja: More combat capable than the thief, having high attack stats, but they aren't as good as when it comes to sneaking._**

**_Weapons: Kunai, Ninja star, Yumi, Tanto._**

**_Amor: Light_**

**_c. Trickster: Similar to Rogues, but can use magic to help themselves. They have low strength and Endurance, But high Magic._**

**_Weapons: Daggers, Staffs_**

**_Armor: Light_**

**_d. Assassin: The highest Luck out of all the Rogue classes, giving more chances for a Critical hit, but are the slowest of all the Rogue classes._**

**_Weapons: Daggers, Swords_**

**_Armor: Medium_**

**_e. Archer: The best physical range fighters, they have high attack and speed, But lack of endurance._**

**_Weapons: Knifes, Long bows, Crossbows,_**

**_Armor: Light_**

**_3. Mages._**

**_a. Wizard: Use elemental spells, High Magika and low speed._**

**_Weapons: Magic Tomes, Orbs, Staffs_**

**_ Armor: Robe/Civilian_**

**_b. Caster: Capable to summon creatures, Like Elementals or Golems. Their direct combat spells are weak._**

**_Weapons: Magic Tomes, Staffs_**

**_Armor: Robe/Civilian_**

**_c. Necromancer: They have control over the death bodies, one of the most feared classes. They can revive death bodies for short time periods, on high levels they can permanently revive as many corpses as they want, becoming capable of making army's of undead._**

**_Weapons: Staffs, Ceremonial Knifes_**

**_Armor: Robe/Civilian_**

**_d. Onmyōji: Similar to Casters, instead they summon Shikigamis, Which are strong creatures, that are held in a paper. A regular Onmyōji can only have 3 Shikigamis at the same time._**

**_Weapons: Staff_**

**_Armor: Robe/Civilian/Light_**

**_e. SpellBlade: A class capable of using swords at the same time of using magic, but they aren't specially good in any of this if you compare to a more specialized classes_**

**_Weapons: Sword_**

**_Armor: Light_**

**_4. Healers_**

**_a. Priest: Has a balanced magical Attack and Offence, But they got low endurance and speed._**

**_Weapons: Staff, Knife_**

**_Armor: Robe_**

**_b. Druid: Uses the power of nature on every form possible, mostly to slowly heal his allies._**

**_Weapons: Staff, Orbs_**

**_Armor: Robe_**

**_c. Miko: Generally female, but there are also male Miko. Their role is to cast buff and healing spells on the allies and de-buffing spells on the enemy, _**

**_Weapons: Staff_**

**_Armor: Robe_**

**_d. Monk: Not as good as the other Healer classes when it comes to healing. But has high Strength stat._**

**_Weapons: Claws, Fists_**

**_Armor: Robe_**

**_e. Potion Maker: Capable of making potions and powerful poisons in the instant, but they lack of a way to fight without ingredients._**

**_Weapons: Knifes_**

**_Armor: Civilian_**


	5. Alpha Cathastrophe

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy or any other characters.

**Sorry for the wait, I had other things to do at the time, so I didn't have time to write this, But don't worry I will do my best to update this more regularly. Don't forget to Review.  
**

'I ''- Characters Talking

'I '- Characters Thoughts

_I - _Magazines or Other Media

**I** - Chats

* * *

It was already Saturday, the day that every child and Teen wait, Double D wasn't exactly one of those, as he actually enjoys school, It already passed two days since the Ed's fought against the bandits, they did some easy quest in that time, and successfully Lv. Up to Lv. 6. Eddy was especially mad about those bandits, acting more and more bossy around Ed and Edd. The light of morning passed by Double D curtains to his eyes. This almost automatically waked him up.

''Another great day weekend to get my room tidy'' He exclaimed to himself, as he wake up to start his Daily Routine, of cleaning his teeth's, taking a bath, clothing and counting his Ant's.

When he was about to go down to make his breakfast his cellphone started ringing. He grabbed it; He received a message from Eddy.

**Hurry up, Log into the game.**

This was strange for Double D, because Eddy would never wake up at these hours. Double D decided to call Eddy, who almost instantly contested.

''Hello, Eddy, I'm surprised you already up at this hours''

''I couldn't sleep today, Sockehead, We should be Leveling up right now!'' Eddy yelled from the phone.

''Eddy, Calm down, I know how pissed off you are about those bandits, But don't you think playing from this hours would be a little exe-'' Double D finally noticed that Eddy already hung up the phone. ''I guess there is nothing to do about this''

He put on his Terminal-Helm, which was already connected to the computer. He ends up pressing the **Power **button in the right side of the helm.

As he ended logging in, he found himself, as Newton, In front of the church, Reiche and Lothar were waiting for him, whose equipment's slightly changed from the fight against the Bandits.

Lothar was no longer using his **Iron Sword, **instead he had a slightly rare one handed-sword, Called the **Novice Runic Sword,** which was crafted from The Weak Rune that they got from the Golem; Some Iron, they mined in a Quest; and Wolf hide, which was used as a sheathe. Reiche in the other hand managed to craft, **The Speed Raptor Boots **and** Speed Raptor Top **a slightly rare Light armor parts made from the hide of Speed Raptors. Double D bought a better hood from the market, The **Beginner Mage Hood.**

''You take a lot to Log in, Sockhead'' Eddy said with an angry tone in his voice.

''I could do it faster, if someone called me earlier'' Double D crossed his arms.

''Well Ed and I already chosen that new Lv. 5 Quest'' Eddy taken the Quest Scroll from his pocket and given it to Double D.

**Dear Adventurers,**

**There it's a mythical Herb I need for my investigation, but I don't have the time for go looking for it, I will leave that in your hands. The herb it's called Draconentia, and it's located at the north near a waterfall that is not far away from your Village**

**High-Magic School Professor**

**Reward: 1500 Lenora and ? X5**

''Oh boy, Oh boy, Our First Lv.5 Quest!'' Ed said in happiness.

''It's quite strange for you to choose a quest like this Eddy'' Edd said.

''This was the only Lv.5 mission they given us to select, every other quest was Lv.3 or Lower, Also 1500 Lenora isn't a bad reward'' Eddy said. ''Now let's get going, we must lost no time if we want to beat up those bandits before Next year''

The Ed's proceed to start walking to the Waterfall, they were silent almost all the way, mostly because they were too busy admiring the Landscape, which was far more beautiful than the one of Peach Creek. But enemies didn't wait to attack.

Two **Lv.3 Big Smiles** charged the Ed's.

''Prepare to meet your Developer, Slimy Monsters!'' Ed horizontally slashed one of the slimes, dealing massive damage to the weak monster. He proceeds to hit it with his shield, ultimately defeating it. The other one tried to tackle Eddy; Eddy quickly stabbed the Slime before it could touch him, and kicked the monster away.

''This thing are weak'' Eddy murmured

''Well they are the weakest Lv.3 monsters after all, A Speed Raptor could beat them easily'' Double D commented.

''Double D, Why it's the mountain vomiting water?'' Ed asked, as he pointed to a near waterfall, possibly the one that they were looking for.

''Ed, You idiot! That's the waterfall we are looking for!'' Eddy ran to the waterfall at full speed, with his friends running behind him.

As the three got near the waterfall they started to feel uncomfortable.

''Anyone else fells like something its watching us?'' Eddy asked as he slowed down.

''Yup'' Ed nodded.

They heard a roar similar to the one made by The **Speed Raptors **but even louder, suddenly something jumped appeared in a near hill. It looked like a bigger version of the **Speed Raptors, **but he we was also more bulky and had something similar to a crest in the head. His name was written in Red Letters over his health, it was an **Lv.6 Great Speed Raptor**. It charged to the Eds. Ed tried to defend his friend, he got in the way of the **Great Speed Raptor**, only to receive a head-butt courtesy of the Raptor, but Ed didn't get out of the way, and started blocking the attacks of the beast. Even so the Alpha Raptor had the upper hand in the battle.

''What the hell it's that thing?!'' Eddy asked to Double D.

''Well most likely it's an **Alpha Monster**, No wonder why that quest had that huge reward, **Alpha Monsters** can take down weak players group easily'' Double D said, worried for Ed.

''Well, We can still beat it!'' Eddy taken daggers and ran into the Raptor. The Beast spun with a humongous strength, to repel both Lothar and Reiche away from him.

The Raptor held his head up, and let out a strong roar. A few seconds after that a swarm of Lv.3 Speed Raptors come running to their position.

''Not Good, Not Good'' Ed murmured as he readied his sword and shield.

''They are just low leveled Weaklings, We can take them down!'' Eddy yelled ''Double D, Do your tricks!''

''Incoming, Eddy'' Double D taken his staff And pointed it at Ed and Eddy with it. ''**Stone Armor!''** A grayish aura appeared around them.

''This is what I'm talking about!'' Eddy held back his daggers. ''**Dynamic Cutter**'' His daggers started glowing in a reddish tone; He slashed a Speed Raptor with both of them, cutting its throat and defeating it without a problem.

''Sorry, Prehistoric Chicken, but I must defeat you!'' Ed smashed the head of one of the Speed Raptors with his shield, making the beast fall into the ground. '**'Head Breaker!**'' Ed shield started to glow as he hit the downed beast with it again, making a small crack in the ground by the strength, defeating the Raptor.

Another Raptor successfully bite Eddy in the side. Eddy grunted and stabbed it in the head, still with the **Dynamic Cutter **effect on, thus defeating it, but Eddy still felt a small annoyance in the place of the injury.

At least 6 of the Raptors jumped over Ed, and bite him in the arms and legs, and didn't let him go. ''This feels funny Guys'' Ed said as he tried to shook the Raptors off.

''Don't move Ed, **Light Blast!**'' Double D quickly shoot a large ball made of light at Ed, Making contact and killing all the Raptors that were biting Ed. There were still a lot of Raptors around them, the Great Speed Raptor only stood a few meters away watching the fight.

''At this pace there this will never end!'' Double D said as he tried to maintain the Raptors away from him with his staff and daggers, also shooting small Energy bolts with his staff.

''Well maybe if we take the Overgrowth lizard, the weaker ones will stop attacking us'' Eddy suggested, as he slashed through the Speed Raptors.

''that's a Great idea Eddy!'' Double D exclaimed. ''Let me help, **Flash!'' **The light of the spell blinded all the Raptors in the zone, Including the Great Speed Raptor.

''Nice job'' Eddy praised Double D. ''Ed, Let's take the lizard down!''

''Follow the Leader!'' Ed and Eddy charged at the Great Speed Raptor, which managed to get back into his senses faster than his subordinates. The Reptile tried to repel them by whipping them with his tail, but Ed managed to guard just in time, blocking the attack and giving Eddy the time to jump to the back of the Alpha monster.

Eddy stabbed his daggers into the back of the Alpha Raptor, making the beast roar as it tried to take Eddy off his back, but Eddy stayed over it with his daggers in the back of the Raptor. ''Do your move Lumpy!''

''Go back to your dirt tomb, Monstrous Lizard of Doom!'' Ed slapped it with his shield, making taking the monster out of balance, Eddy jumped of the beast back just in time. ''**Great Slash!**'' Ed performed a downward slash on the beast, managing to deal a critical hit, cutting the Monster in half, defeating it.

As the rest of the Speed Raptors got out of the Blinded state, they shocked in the sight of their boss being defeated, Fearful they ran away.

**Congratulations Reward: 2000 XP Great Speed Raptor Skin x2, Great Speed Raptor talons x2, 400 Lenora.**

**You Have Leveled Up!**

''Wow, Victory! I Lothar have defeated the great beast! You shall praise me!'' Ed yelled as he stood in a near rock.

''In your dreams, Hurry Let's get that plant to finish the job.'' Eddy responded, as he ran with the other two to the waterfall.

Near the point of the lake that was formed around the waterfall, there was a Purple Flower, with the form of a Dragon Head in its leaves.

''Gentleman, I think this is what we are looking for'' Double D taken the plant softly and took it into his inventory.

''Ahh, That means our quest its over?'' Ed said with a sad tone.

''Oh, Don't worry Big Boy, There is much time in the weekend to go into more adventures'' Eddy said

''Well, Now we have to get back to the village'' The three walked in a slow pace to the Village.

After a few minutes of fighting (And fighting some weak monsters in the way) they devised the village in the distance. But it wasn't a good sight, there was a fight in the village, some buildings where in fire, and a big camp was located in the opposite side of the village.

''Oh Dear'' Double D murmured

''You have to be kidding me''

''The smoke looks like Black Jawbreakers, Yum!'' Ed randomly added.

* * *

-Ed's Party-

Reiche/Eddy Lv.7^ Class Thief Race Dwarf -Party Master

Equipment: Speed Raptor top, Leather Gauntlets, Speed Raptor Boots and Leather Pants

Weapons: Iron Dagger x2

Skill: Sneak, Cross Cutter, Steal and Dynamic Cutter

Newton/Edd Lv.7^ Class Priest Race - Elf

Equipment: Magic Robe, Used Shoes and Beginner Mage Hood.

Weapons: Staff

Skill: Light Blast, Heal, Flash, Stone Armor and ?

Lothar/Ed Lv.7^ Class Knight Race Human

Equipment: Iron Top, Iron Gauntlets, Iron boots and Iron Pants.

Weapons: Novice Runic Sword and Wooden Shield

Skills: Guardian Flare, Great Slash, Counter and ?

* * *

_**Black Fate Starter Guide – Quest**_

_**Quests are one of the best ways to win money inside the game, but also with the time it gets harder and harder, here we will give you the most important trait of a quest.**_

**_Rank- Quests are ranked by stars, A Rank 1 Quest are the easiest of all the quests, but got the lowest rewards. You need a permission of the territory holders to do higher ranked quest (from 2 to 9)._**

**_Level required- Most of the quests have a Lv. Requirement, Any player of a lower level can't access to higher Lv. Quests._**

**_Objective- The objective of a quest varies but there are a few types that the quests normally have:_**

**_-Hunt: The objective of these quests it's to take one or a few monsters determined by the quest._**

**_-Recollection: These quest types normally of recollect certain object._**

**_-Dungeon Clear: As the name say, this it's mainly about clearing certain dungeon, normally if you die once inside the dungeon, the quest automatically ends itself, giving the players a small tax._**

**_There are also other types of quests, but this are the most common._**

**_Also players are also can create their own quest when they need help, or if a guild needs their members to do something in specific, Player created quests are called Missions_**


	6. AttackED

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy or any other characters.

**_Oh boy, The Prologue Arc its comming to its end next charapter, i'm really exited about it, but at the same time scared about making a mistake, wish me luck. Don't forget to Review._**

'I ''- Characters Talking

'I '- Characters Thoughts

_I - _Magazines or Other Media

**I** – Chats, Name of In-game Objects and skills.

* * *

''Oh Dear''

''You have to be kidding me''

''The smoke looks like Black Jawbreakers, Yum!''

After saying those words they stood still, they never seen such a thing, Players being attacked by other ones, possibly bandits, not even the NPC sellers saved themselves. The strongest players tried to stand against their aggressors, and so a battle started.

''What the hell it's happening there?!'' Eddy asked

''I guess it's a bandit attack Eddy'' Double D yelled at Eddy

''A bandi- Wait a second that must mean those dammed bandits are there!'' Eddy deducted

''Maybe not Eddy, Not all the bandits are associated each other. Even if they are there it could be dangerous to go carelessly, Right Ed?'' There was no response of their friend.

They noticed that his friend was running to the town.

''Don't Worry Citizens, Lothar Its coming!'' He yelled out loud as he entered into the battlefield turned-Village.

''Hey Hey Lumpy! Leave some bandits for me!'' Eddy said as he ran behind his friend.

''Don't leave me here alone, you two!'' Double D followed his them.

As Ed arrived to the North Street of the village, used as the residential zone, where the Inns and player's houses are located, He didn't lose any second to announce himself to the combatants. ''Lothar it's here, Shake in Fear, Bad guys!''

This was followed by the confusion of the attackers, Ed didn't have much time to analyze his opponents, more than just seeing that they were from Lv.1 to 5 and that they were of some Guild named '**Rimorelj**' (The guild name its located under the player name) One of them charged at Ed with his sword in hand. ''Shut up, Sucker''

Ed slapped the Swordsman away with his shield. He was knocked out cold. This surprised his companions. ''What the hell?! He just knocked out Link7985 with one attack.''

The Soldier bandit that fought against the Ed's two days ago appeared come from behind of the Raiders group. His 3 party members were following him.

''Isn't that one of the noobs we scared away some time ago?'' He asked to his companion's

''Yeah, I think so'' The caster that was with him said with a feminine voice, probably being a female player.

''S-sergeant Gentai'' One of the Raiders referred to the Lancer. ''W-What are you doing here?''

''He, I come to see if you guys are doing your work well, I guess not'' He responded. ''Take him down, The Captain doesn't wants any opposite alive''

''Y-Yes, Sir!'' The raiders ran into Ed, who prepared for fight. As the first one come near him he proceed to slash him in the stomach the smash him out of the way with the shield. The next one, which was using a knife successfully stabbed Ed in the left arm, but this didn't stop him as he sliced the raider head off, defeating it in the instant, which made him disappear in a strange cloud of Technicolor Squares. Another one charged directly at Ed with a spear.

''Lumpy, Guard your Back'' Eddy appeared from the air (By using his sneak skill), and stabbed both knifes on the Lance-user Raider, and kicked its body away.

Double D managed to finally come to them. ''E-, I mean, Lothar you should have more caution with injuries, Heal!'' He used the spell to heal Ed.

''**Danger Zone**!'' Ed slammed his sword into the ground making a short-ranged earthquake that defeated the Raiders around them. Gentar and his party watched astonished the scene. There was no other player in the Scene, more than The Two parties.

Eddy Finally noticed the bandits on the other side of the street. ''So there are you, now we will get some Payback''

''I don't think so Shorty, This time we don't got time to play around with you, So we will end this as fast as we can'' Gentar responded.

Double D observed the opposing party, The Soldier, nickname was Gentai, as the bandit said, and now was Lv.9. While the Samurai nickname was MagiRados, The Caster was Relca and The Archer, Rekarto, each of them being now Lv.8. He had to think something hurry if he didn't want to get defeated. ''C-Can't we resolve this by talking?'' Double D asked.

''No way! We are going to beat these guys up!'' Eddy and Ed readied their weapons, and so did the Bandit party, Eddy had an angry expression in his face, and Ed, well, was being Ed. Double D sighed at this and taken out his Staff and Dagger, using one hand each.

Eddy and The Bandit Leader were the first persons to run into fight. Eddy tried to frontally slash the bandit, but was blocked by him with the lance and his opponent tried to counter, but Eddy evaded the attack with ease by jumping over his head. The Bandit leader spun his lance in a 360º hitting Eddy in the side, but the Raptor Armor taken most of the damage. Eddy back leaped with nothing more than a scratch in the side. ''Not doing bad noobs, But you can't win''

''Oh, You goanna hit me with your overgrowth Stick?'' They clashed again.

In the same time Ed was fighting against MagiRados. They clashed their sword, the samurai tried to take advantage of his Higher Speed Stat, but each attack was swiftly guarded by Lothar.

In the other hand, Double D was having hard time evading the conjunct attacks of Relca and Rekarto; they didn't even give him a chance to attack too. 'How can I, a Priest, Take down two Attacking oriented Classes alone?! This is madness!' He took cover inside a house.

In that exact moment another member of the Rimorji Guild, come from the south, he seem to have hurry. ''Gentar! The Captain wants everyone to get back to the camp!'' The messenger informed him.

Gentar quickly kicked Reiche, making him fall onto the ground. ''See you later, Noob. Next time you will not have the same luck as now'' He taken a crystal from his pocket and he disappeared, with his party members and the messenger.

''Coward! Come back and fight like a man!'' Eddy yelled to the air.

''Oh, Don't worry Eddy, you know what they say, If you hate something let it got'' Ed said.

''Emm, Ed, I don't think it is like that, It's If you love it, Let it go.'' Double D corrected. ''Let's go see at the Village center maybe there are some survivors other than us''

As they got to the Center of the Village they notice that there were some players that were doing barriers with wood and other things. They also seen the government agent they meet the day they found the Bandits.

''Hey, Government Dude! What happened?'' Eddy asked.

''Bandits trying to take over the village'' The Ed's seem confused.

''I never heard of someone taking a village'' Double D said.

''Well that's because you are new here'' Blackrock responded ''Inside this game the players a capable of taking over territory's, creating empires, and other things''

''Wow, Cool''

''Yeah, The kingdom you are right now it's called Zenart, also called 'The land of Noobs and Admin's' by some players'' He taken a deep breath. ''Also this Village was created by players, as one of the settlement for new players, as there are different zones were the players can start''

''Hurry up with those barriers; we don't have the whole day to prepare for the next wave!'' A voice said from the center of the square.

It was a Female Fairy with Blue Hair, Blue Steel Armor, a blue sword in the side and a Big Round Shield in the back. It was certainly a player, but its Lv. Was not visible.

''Oh, and that's the Village Founder and Leader, Cerame, Maybe the main reason that this town it's still alive after that attack.'' Blackrock added.

''That small girl is the Village leader?! I'm pity of you!'' A shield flew across the street hitting Eddy in the head, and making him fall into the ground.

''Who are you calling small girl?! I can do a lot more things than you, Punk!'' Cerame said as she walked near the group.

''By the way, Cerame, this people are the ones that I tell you about'' Blackrock said to Cerame.

''Huh, This Dorks is the ones that found helped you with the information to start with the investigation?'' Eddy quickly got back up with the word Dork.

''Who are you calling Dork?! You damm Fairy tale's affectionate!'' Eddy was smashed in the head by Cerame.

''Shut up!'' She looked at them. ''You, the Priest, Say me, Can you three stand at your own in fight?!''

''Well, I guess we are capable of fighting but-''

''Then it's decided, you three with Blackrock will help me command this defense'' She pointed at the Ed's.

''Wait! We are nothing but mere beginners, how can we be leaders of anything?!'' Double D protested.

''Same with most of the people here, also you three seem to be the ones with the most battle experience out of all the noobs here'' The Fairy said

''But-But…''

''Oh, Don't worry, you three goanna do fine, After all its not the first time you are fighting this Bandits, Also I will be Protecting your back's'' Blackrock said trying to calm the Edd down. ''What you two say, Lothar, Reiche?''

''We already had planned to beat those bandits so why not?''

''I, Lothar, put my honor into defeating this village from the bandits the Bandits'' Ed hit his head, like if he was going to saluting.

''Good, Get inside the Inn we must start planning the defense'' Cerame leaded the Ed's and Blackrock into the Inn

* * *

-Ed's Party-

Reiche/Eddy Lv.7 Class Thief Race Dwarf -Party Master

Equipment: Speed Raptor top, Leather Gauntlets, Speed Raptor Boots and Leather Pants

Weapons: Iron Dagger x2

Skill: Sneak, Cross Cutter, Steal and Dynamic Cutter

Newton/Edd Lv.7 Class Priest Race - Elf

Equipment: Magic Robe, Used Shoes and Beginner Mage Hood.

Weapons: Staff

Skill: Light Blast, Heal, Flash, Stone Armor and ?

Lothar/Ed Lv.7 Class Knight Race Human

Equipment: Iron Top, Iron Gauntlets, Iron boots and Iron Pants.

Weapons: Novice Runic Sword and Wooden Shield

Skills: Guardian Flare, Great Slash, Counter and Danger Zone

-Independent-

xBlackRock/? Lv 15 Class Swordman Race Human

Equipament: Victorian Attire, Noble Guantlets, Noble Boots and Victorian pants.

Weapons: Noble Rapier

Skills: All unknown, has 5.

* * *

**_Black Fate Starter Guide- Player Customizate Objects and Structures._**

**_There are a lot of objects that the players can create and customization will in the world of Black Fate, This is a general list of the content that the users can create._**

**_-Weapons and Armors: Any player, With the Blacksmith sub-class(See about sub-classes in the Part. 7), Can create their own objects, using existing ones as template. The strength of the object depends in the mastery Lv. Of the Blacksmith path._**

**_-Houses: Players can create their own houses inside City's or in the fields, forest and other areas, If they can pay for the terrain._**

**_-Towns/Village: This is advanced option, a player with high level can buy a terrain and start a town there. There are a few condition about town creation that are the following: The Founder must not be classified as a bandit by the game, It must be at least 5 Kilometers far from the nearest Town/Village and the player must have at least Lv. 40 to create it._**

**_-Shops: Players can construct and sell objects inside their own Shops._**


End file.
